A mission to retrieve the Black Swan
by Kerimu-Illusionist
Summary: The Vongola was assigned with the most important and dangerous mission, that is to retrieve the Black Swan. Thus, the Ninth gave this mission to the Vongola Decimo and his strongest Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-san owned Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, not me.

Title: A mission to retrieve the Black Swan.

Synopsis: The Vongola was assigned with the most important and dangerous mission, that is to retrieve the Black Swan. Thus, the Ninth gave this mission to the Vongola Decimo and his strongest Guardian, the Cloud Guardian. This is the story of trust and fear. "Be careful, the Devil can read your fear." This is set 10 years in the future.

Chapter 1: The Mission.

"Tsuna, we're going to have meeting in the afternoon at the Hall. Prepare to tell every guardian," Reborn simply stated as he entered Tsuna's bedroom. Tsuna, who had just woken up, stared at the serious-looking Reborn and fell in silence.

"Reborn, what did you just say?" Tsuna asked innocently, scratching his head even though it was not itchy.

"I said gather your guardians in the afternoon at the Hall," Reborn repeated and walked out of the room.

"Why? He usually smack me or hit me with Leon...that's weird..," Tsuna stated and lay on his bed. 'I'll just wait for 5 minutes more...'

3 hours later...

"Tsuna...wake up!" with that a humungous hammer hit Tsuna's torso.

"ITAI! Reborn?" Tsuna shrieked as he sat up straight, rubbing his torso. "Seriously, why did you do that for?" he continued.

Reborn tilted his fedora, hiding his eyes and said, "The Ninth is waiting."

"So, how's your day, Tsuna (I don't know what Ninth call Tsuna)?" the Ninth asked. Tsuna who was just having an extremely cold-shower and fast change of clothes sat beside the Ninth. His face was unusually pale due to the cold shower.

"Em...Very productive?" Tsuna replied, thinking what would be the Ninth's reaction when he knows Tsuna spent his day just now sleeping. It was not his fault! Reborn forced him to finish signing and reading millions of documents last night, worse, with a death threat!

"That's good...," the Ninth remarked and stood up. He let his eyes wander at every guardian that was present in the room, stared at the Cloud Guardian for a couple of second and finally at Tsuna who looked at him with a worried face.

"Ninth...is something troubling you?" Tsuna asked out of blue which taken the Ninth by surprise.

"Oh, no...unfortunately...yes," the Ninth sighed. All of a sudden, everyone attention were on the Ninth.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked. He could feel his heart thumping wildly against his ribcage and feared it might as well burst. Really, stop with the suspense and just straight to the point already!

As if sensing Tsuna's impatient and anxiety, the Ninth quickly announced, "The Vongola is assigned with the most important and dangerous mission, that is to retrieve the Black Swan. I'll give this mission to the Vongola Decimo and his strongest Guardian, the Cloud Guardian."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-san owned Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, not me.

Title: A mission to retrieve the Black Swan.

Synopsis: The Vongola was assigned with the most important and dangerous mission, that is to retrieve the Black Swan. Thus, the Ninth gave this mission to the Vongola Decimo and his strongest Guardian, the Cloud Guardian. This is the story of trust and fear. "Be careful, the Devil can read your fear." This is set 10 years in the future.

Chapter 2: The Black Swan.

Tsuna jaw dropped open and he could sense someone, a certain ex-prefect, glare on him.

"WHAT? I-," Gokudera started but was cut off by Reborn.

"Gokudera, calm down. You don't know about this mission yet," Reborn interjected.

"Reborn is right. What is it actually Ninth?" Yamamoto asked in a serious tone. He was paying more attention than usual, which was an improvement and he didn't think this as a Mafia game anymore, not after the incidents that almost cost their lives.

"This mission is given by the Vendicare," the Ninth stated.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" exclaimed the Storm Guardian, completely shocked.

"Yes, I know it is quite a surprise…" the Ninth continued.

'Not just 'quite',' Tsuna thought, horrified.

"The person that escapes is the Black Swan. Her picture is in this folder. I want you to keep any information of this person as a top secret. Once all of you receive this folder, destroy every bit of it after you read it. Remember, this mission is a top secret..," the Ninth said in a serious tone and distributed the brown folders to every guardian.

'I wonder who is 'she',' Tsuna thought and opened the folder. The picture in the folder shocked him more than ever. His heart was beating at a rapid speed, and his eyes were wide as if they were about to pop out of its socket.

"Oi, Tsuna, calm down," Reborn ordered.

"Oh...my god….," Tsuna blurted out as he let go of the folder. The picture inside it dropped to the floor with a soft thud.

"Juudaime…," Gokudera muttered and looked away.

"No…No…Why?" Tsuna muttered. He looked again at the picture. The woman had a long orange hair and gorgeous caramel eyes. She is none other than…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-san owned Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, not me.

Title: A mission to retrieve the Black Swan.

Synopsis: The Vongola was assigned with the most important and dangerous mission, that is to retrieve the Black Swan. Thus, the Ninth gave this mission to the Vongola Decimo and his strongest Guardian, the Cloud Guardian. This is the story of trust and fear. "Be careful, the Devil can read your fear." This is set 10 years in the future.

Chapter 3: Vanished.

"KYOKO? WHY?" Ryohei suddenly screamed and slammed his fist on the table in front of him, startling everyone.

"Kyoko-chan?" Chrome asked in disbelief.

"This must be a mistake," Yamamoto said as he put down the photo.

"Kyoko-nee…," Lambo whispered and closed both his eyes.

"THERE'S MUST BE AN EXTREME MISTAKE! WAIT, I'LL CALL HER!" Ryohei said out loud and took out his phone and was about to dial the numbers but his hand was shacking all over, making the simple task hard. At last the phone slipped away from his hand and was about to hit the floor when someone caught it.

"Stupid herbivores. Why can't you calm down?" Hibari commented as he caught the phone. He search for Sasagawa Kyoko's number in the contacts section and clicked it. He also clicked the 'loudspeaker' so everyone could hear it.

Trut…trut….

"Sorry. The number you called is unreachable. Please try again later-," was the answer from the phone.

"Ugh!" Ryohei slammed his face on the table. "Why I didn't called her the last 2 months! I SHOULDN'T LEFT HERE IN JAPAN! I-"

Hibari looked at Ryohei with his emotionless face and dialed another number using the Sun Guardian's phone.

Trut...Trut…

"Woi, Hibari, who are you calling?" Gokudera asked but Hibari ignored him completely.

"Kurokawa Hana," Hibari stated.

"Hibari? Oh, that's a surprise. What is it?" Hana asked.

"Sasagawa Kyoko. Where is she?" Hibari asked, in monotonous voice.

"Em...wait a moment...she left a post though…Ah, here it is...Last month, she went to Okinawa...And she said she would phone me if she came back..And she also told me not to phone her. I don't know why. So…did something happen?"

Hibari stayed silent for a moment. He could sense tension in Hana's voice and the intense tension in the Hall. Hana was of course worried if something bad happen to Kyoko since she is her best friend, but the situation in the room is a bit different. The Ninth already told them that this is the top secret mission and he have to keep it that way.

He closed his eyes, and looked at Tsuna. Then, he replied, "Nothing. She...will be back soon." With that he cut the connection before he could hear the other's reply.

"Wha-," Tsuna wanted to say more but he could feel a lump that stopped him from his throat. He merely stared at Hibari who sat down back calmly as if nothing happen.

"WHAT THE-," Gokudera said as he looked disbelievingly at the ex-prefect.

"WHY DID YOU LIE?" Ryohei blurted out as he grabbed Hibari by the collar of his shirt.

"Common sense, herbivore. Do you want to make everyone worried? If you take this calmly-," before Hibari could reply, Ryohei unexpectedly slammed Hibari onto the wall.

"Y-you…you don't know how it felt to lose a sister!" Ryohei said as he still clenched Hibari's collar.

Hibari opened his eyes slowly in pain as he really didn't expect the attack and was about to land a blow to the panic-stricken Sun Guardian when…

"STOP!" Tsuna yelled to the top of his lungs, causing silence in the room.

"I-I…I'll bring Kyoko-chan back...I promise..," Tsuna declared in a determined voice and put his right hand on his chest. It really hurts.

"I promise," Tsuna repeated. 'I promise to bring her back even if I lose my life!'

Ryohei released Hibari and bowed towards his boss, Tsuna.

"I'M COUNTING ON YOU, SAWADA!"

Ninth who was observing the situation, nodded approvingly and looked at Reborn. Reborn looked at Tsuna and Hibari. 'A good choice. Hibari is not bonded with such emotional bonds and Tsuna is the opposite of him. That will make things balance when they worked together,' Reborn noted and smiled. But the image of Kyoko being the Black Swan made him frowned.

Just…what had happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-san owned Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, not me.

Title: A mission to retrieve the Black Swan.

Synopsis: The Vongola was assigned with the most important and dangerous mission, that is to retrieve the Black Swan. Thus, the Ninth gave this mission to the Vongola Decimo and his strongest Guardian, the Cloud Guardian. This is the story of trust and fear. "Be careful, the Devil can read your fear." This is set 10 years in the future.

Chapter 4: Another promise.

"Oi, Hibari," Gokudera called as he leaned on the Cloud Guardian's door. Receiving no reply, he called again but with more anger in it.

"Herbivore. I heard your obnoxious voice. What is it?" Hibari replied in monotone and gave Gokudera his trademark glare. A very deathly glare that caused diamond (since diamond had the highest melting point) to melt (a metaphor not real!)

"Just one thing to say. I..," here Gokudera lit a cigarette, and puffed out a smoke. All of sudden, a tonfa embedded its way onto the door, just a few centimeters from Gokudera's face.

"Wha-," the cigarette fell from his mouth and a dozen pair of dynamite was readied on his hand.

"What was that for, you bastard?"

"That's for smoking in MY room. Smoking is not allowed. Do you see the sign just next to your right?"

Gokudera looked to his right and found the 'non-smoking' sign alright. That's surprising.

"Oh…," Gokudera stuffed back the dynamite, not even apologized and said, "Just...You have to protect…the Tenth."

When he received no reply, Gokudera continued to talk, "I know this sound ridiculous, but...the Tenth is too generous...There's…no doubt that he...is ready to lose his life just to save that onna…," here Gokudera bowed and continued, "Please protect him with your life!"

"…." Hibari looked away, and frowned a little.

"…."

"Alright. Now, get out." Without wasting time, Gokudera went out of the room and leaned exhaustedly on the wall outside. He put his hand on his face and messed his hair.

'Seriously...why did I even trust him?' Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry. I know his life is more important than mine for your information," Hibari commented in monotonous voice as he popped his head out of the room, making Gokudera jumped.

'He really had a sharp ear!' Gokudera thought, but kept a straight face and walked away as calmly as possible but everyone could see that he walked like a robot. One foot at a time.

Reborn who was observing the scene nodded silently. 'I'm glad you understand Hibari.'


End file.
